Of Other Worlds
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: The battle occurs and the outcome is unknown, Kagome is plunged into another world. Needing to get stronger before she attempts to return she trains hard and finds some people know exactly who she is and her role in the past. What was the wish on the jewel? Is Naraku still out there, potentially hunting her and the jewel down?
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! A side story while I try to get back into finishing the other ones. This one is almost finished; I have 16k words typed up for it. I would be surprised if it ever made it to 45k words. Here is a taste, let me know what you think compared to my other works.

BTW ~ I do NOT own Naruto or Inu Yasha, this is just a story for my amusement and my readers.

Thank you Tempest78 for reminding me

Chapter 1

Tsunade worked in her office, sipping sake and going through paperwork after being pressured by Shizune. "How annoying," she huffed, moving papers around, while scanning their contents, hoping that something catches her eye. Much to her dismay, she could find nothing. The village has been peaceful for some time with many known threats taken care of. Missions usually consisted of minor tasks or helping other villages and traveling clients. She should be happy that the village is peaceful and on top of that no casino, sake is sparse and her debts paid off. Life has been utterly boring. Konahamaru and Naruto are always training instead of annoying her; it's been a week since they have bugged her for something.

The village had grown and become friendlier to an extent to visitors and she worked hard to form a deeper bond with the other nations. To keep up skills, she often sent the shinobi to help the other villages and keep up bonds. With the deeper bond, came learning other cultures and learning new methods which the shinobi can bring back to the village. One thing she has to change is the lack of gambling. They kept an iron fist on it for the most part, mainly to keep her out of trouble. It's just too bad... she supposed.

Glancing out the window, she stretched and decided to let some fresh air in. Just as she was standing up, Shizune came in with an accusatory glare pointed at her. "Lady Tsunade, you better not be thinking about shirking your duties."

"I was only stretching and thinking about letting in some fresh air. You really are like a mother hen, you know that Shizune?" She glared over her should before going to the window, allowing the fresh air to sweep into the stuffy office. She looked out at the horizon before sighing, knowing she needed to do her work before Shizune noticed nothing has truly gained her attention. Turning away from the window, she didn't expect the sudden blast of power off in the distance near the village. She analyzed it and realized it was two separate powers, one of them being very ancient feeling. "Shizune!" She yelled, as she watched that blast of power shoot up above the trees like a beacon. "What is in that direction?"

"Uh," she thought, before quickly pulling out the map and studying. "The map shows a wooded area and an old well. Who should we send to investigate?" She asked as she put the map away.

"The power, it has already disappeared. We need someone to track it. Send Kiba, Shino and either Neji or Hinata, they are the best trackers we have for this." 'It looks as though I finally have my entertainment. Peace never lasts long, as they say."

Wet.

She felt wet. She couldn't breathe. Taking in a big gasp, she choked on water.

Panic.

She began to panic now that all her oxygen has left her. In her squirming she noticed light.

Light.

She desperately pushed herself to the light, reaching for it, wanting to grasp it. She felt and could see what looked like a rope. She grabbed it and pulled, pulled as hard as she could and started to climb, trying not to drown and die in a watery grave. Regretting that mouthful of water left her with no air.

Finally, she broke the surface. Taking huge gasps she collected her thoughts and got her bearings on the situation. The light still shone above her and she noticed the walls surrounding her. She was in the well, but why was their water in it? It had always been dry before. Looking at the rope, she noticed it is actually a vine. Giving it another hard tug, she used it to help her get out of the well. Blood dripped from her wounds, the water having delayed their healing by keeping them open. She grasped the edge and pulled herself over and out of the structure, onto the lush grass, slowly taking in her surroundings, as her mind slowed down. She lay on her side, half sprawled out, in the distance she could hear a dog bark, and then it went hazy from there.

Kiba jumped into a tree that lay on the outskirts of the clearing. Looking down he studied the figure that came from the well. Judging by the curves of the body, they were obviously of the female persuasion but why had she been in the well in the first place and where did all that power go? Akamaru barked up at him, conveying that he wanted to check this person out. Nodding his head in agreement, he jumped down and cautiously approached. Finding her to be losing consciousness, he studied her closer and found wounds still bleeding. Gently pushing her on to her back he took in her features and searched for more visible wounds. Knowing that she needs medical attention, he quickly headed to the hospital. Upon reaching it, he was surprised to find Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Hinata, and Shino at the entrance, looking at him expectantly. Slowing down, he reached Lady Tsunade and stopped, letting her study the woman he held to him. "I found her at the well by my clan's territory."

"Very well," she sighed, "you completed the mission before I even officially gave it to you. Follow me; I will tend to her wounds." She instructed, all of them following after her.

They all waited patiently in the hallway while Shizune and Tsunade checked over the girl. Not long after, ANBU showed up and after two knocks, they entered, shutting the door behind them. Kiba knew he shouldn't be worried about a complete stranger but he could remember her strange power and what was left of the other power. On top of that, her smell only came from the well, and that confused him more than ever. He knew there was no splash that would indicate she had fallen in from the sky, just two powers suddenly appearing and her gasping for breath. 'This is crazy.' He thought as he pet Akamaru.

They mulled over their thoughts for a while, seeing the occasional nurse walk by or stop at the nurses' station. Two hours had passed and they couldn't hear more than the murmur of voices from in the room. One of the ANBU opened the door and looked out at them, "Kiba."

"Right here," he answered and stood up, turning to face him. He watched the ANBU open the door for him to pass through; taking the hint he went in with Akamaru and approached the others, finding the girl sleeping on the hospital bed.

"Kiba, where could you smell her coming from, which direction?" Tsunade asked, only looking at him when he hesitated to answer. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered why he would.

"Well, her scent only came from the well. I was passing through that area, training with Akamaru. We were the only ones there until there was that blast of power. I heard her in the well gasping for air when she broke through the water's surface and didn't approach until she had pulled herself out. She was barely conscious after she dropped on to the grass." The room was silent, all eyes on him. "Look, I know what I had heard, seen, and smelled. It sounds crazy and I can barely believe it myself but it's the only explanation I have. There was no splash of her going in the well, I would have heard it and she wasn't there until that other power appeared." He rubbed behind Akamaru's ears as he looked at the young woman on the bed. He could tell one thing, she is gorgeous, but everything else is a complete mystery.

"Kiba, I want you, the others, and a few members of ANBU to go back to well and check it out one more. I want one member of ANBU to stay here with me and Shizune in case she wakes up. Maybe even get your mom or sister to go with." She dismissed them and went back to inspecting the girl once the door was closed. Pulling back the covers she looked over her body once again. 'I wonder what could have made that scar, it's almost perfectly round. She has had it for a while too it seems.' Carefully she rolled the girl over and didn't find a similar scar on her backside. Concentrating her chakra, she scanned her body for any internal injuries, finding everything healed. Rolling her on to her back she memorized her appearance as she sat down, waiting for the girl to wake. 'She should wake soon.'

The group reached the well clearing and found Kiba's mother and sister with their ninja hounds already there, driven by curiosity alone to inspect what happened. Shino's bugs searched the well, the Hyuuga's used byakugan, until his mother suddenly jumped into the well, making a loud splash, coming back up with a soaking yellow bag, a quiver with few arrows and a bow.

"I'm taking these items back to Lady Tsunade. Kiba, Hana, come with me." Their mother, Tsume, walked past them, taking the lead and launching into the trees while her children and their partners followed. 'I have a feeling the contents of this bag might explain a lot. The use of a bow as a weapon while traveling would suggest that she may have had companions."

She groaned, rubbing her temple as she scanned the papers. Just why does she insists that she has to look through this right now. Shizune definitely is being persistent. She had hoped to escape but no, the paperwork followed and to make matters worse, she has gotten more. She set herself up in the young woman's hospital room; she had a hunch that she should make sure to be here for when she awoke. Tsume had handed her the woman's items the day before and had quickly scanned the contents, finding it quite puzzling. Nothing the girl had even suggested she came from anywhere around here but the language was the same. Much of the content of the books didn't make sense, nor did the locations of where these items were made. She had never heard of any of these places. She ended up turning it over to ANBU for them and Shizune to figure out. They had taken up residence in her office to use maps and such to unravel the mystery.

Paper after paper, she tried to quickly work through them, starting with the older paper work. Hearing a knock at the door she gave her permission to come in, finding Shizune with more paperwork, but not a lot. It appeared to be work from outside Konoha, meaning they might be urgent. Quickly grabbing them, she opened them and read the contents of all of them, finding it to be about the power surge from yesterday, all of them from neighboring villages asking if we are in another war or if there is a new threat, "Yada yada, so on. So it looks like many others felt the power surge, including a local shrine that felt the one power is very pure and the other very ancient. The priest has offered his services should we need them. I'm just not sure if we want anyone outside of Konoha to know about this yet. This could attract the wrong attention." Rubbing sore shoulders, she leaned back in her seat. "Then again, the cats out of the bag. Has ANBU or yourself come up with any answers or theories?"

Shizune's shoulder's sagged a little, letting the fatigue show in her form. "Just theories really, it's a bit far-fetched but we think the first power was some sort of magic from the well. They did find power lying dormant in the structure the felt very old, the second blast being her. We also believe we know her name. We found a journal that we believe belongs to her, the name being Kagome Higurashi. We have been reading it for a while now and well..." Shizune looked that the girl, as if trying to convince herself that what she was about to say didn't sound completely insane. Looking at the girl did not help much at all; she just looked like a civilian.

"Well Shizune?" Tsunade droned impatiently, drilling her fingers across the surface with her right hand.

"Well, we summoned some of the animals we have a contract with and also looked at an old scroll that tells of this world and how it was made. The summons confirmed that we are correct in our assumptions. Their used to be one world where people, mythical creatures, such as demons, all lived in but there was a series of wars and battles that were interconnect to one another. A jewel was the main thing that connected it all, at the end, a girl had to make a pure wish to stop the destruction and in the end, the worlds were separated into three. One of just human and little evidence to the truth of demons existing, the world the summons go to and our world. This girl on the bed is quite possibly the one that made that wish. But it gets even a tad bit deeper. She had come from the modern era of her world, where demons no longer existed and started this journey by being dragged into the "bone-eaters well" by a demon from the past. She was then dragged to 500 years into the past where the wish had yet to be made because she is the girl that would make that wish. Her last entry was of her decision to go back to the future should she survive the war with her enemy, Naraku. It's a bit hard to digest but the summons even recognized her name."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this chapter ended up being 16 pages compared to the 4 page chapter 1, it's a lot. I just couldn't a decent place to end the chapter so I hope you like it. I won't have another one up at least a couple days. I will actually have this story finished this coming October, I never meant for it to be a long story but who knows, I might change my mind and stretch it into December. Glad you like it so far, I will be doing my best to keep it original.

Chapter 2

All went still as Tsunade thought this over. She dropped her head into her left palm and stared ahead, unseeing, for she was too immersed into her thoughts of the peculiar predicament they have involved themselves. "I don't think it would be wise to give the full truth behind yesterday's events until we know more about this situation. I would like Inuzuka family to come here once she awakens. I want you and ANBU present for when she does wake up." Another knock at the door, she answered for them to come in. "Kiba, what can I do for you?" Hearing a slight change from girl as her body shifted and her breathing increased, before a small yawn and two petite hands came up to rub blurry eyes, her body seemed to stiffen as she looked up at the ceiling confused. Her blue-gray eyes unfocused as she attempted to try to place her surroundings and remember the last she knew.

"Tokyo?" She spoke softly, before she looked at them and her eyes widened. She looked confused when she had seen them and then looked out the window, seeing the foreign structures. "I'm not in Tokyo, am I?" In that moment, the girl looked as fragile as she tried to hold on to a glimmer of hope that she might be home at last. Might finally see her family and be where she felt she was needed.

Kiba looked at the young woman on the bed and as much as it confused him, he knew that he didn't like the sad look that crossed her face before her bangs covered it up as she lowered her head. He was about to approach the girl but Tsunade beat him to it. She crossed the space between her temporary spot at a desk in front of the window and walked the 9 feet it took to be by the girls' torso.

"I wish I could help more but no, you are not home, and you are not in the past or your home world. I need to verify who you are." It was a soft demand, she felt bad for the girl, but sitting here feeling bad is not going to make things better she knew.

"I, I am Kagome Higurashi." She softly replied, holding back her tears at the stutter she made.

"This is one of the dimensions that your wish created. I am Lady Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of Konoha." The girl gave a weird expression of being confused as she studied Tsunade.

"What are Hokage and Konoha?" Showing no familiarity to the name of where she is said to be.

Tsunade patiently smiled a rare sight to see. "Hokage is a leader, a person of power. Konoha is the village we reside in which is in the Fire Nation. We will get you up to speed after we get you settled in. Just know that I am the person you can come to should you have any problems. In fact, after you are settled in with a place to stay, I would like it if you spent time at my office learning of this world. I don't think you would want to be in a class full of kids, learning at a much slower pace." She watched the girl smile as she nodded that she would like that. She could feel Shizune leave the room while she had been talking to the girl, no doubt informing ANBU that Kagome has awoken and sending someone to fetch Tsume. "Now, Kagome, do you like dogs?"

Kiba's spine stiffened a little, and even more so when Kagome gave him a small smile as she studied him for a few seconds. A pretty blush rose over the bridge of her nose and across to her cheeks. "Well, yes, I like most living creatures."

"Most?" Tsunade questioned.

"I have a fear of spiders." She mumbled quietly. "Umm does this have anything with the man that is in here or the dog in the hallway?"

Their eyebrows shot into their hairline. "You can sense Akamaru out in the hallway?"

She nodded at the man. She could see and feel the canine characteristics to him and it took a lot to keep the majority of the blush off her face when she got caught appraising him. Tsunade though had caught the blush and as much as it shocked her, it amused her to no end. 'So, she has a physical attraction to Kiba, this should be interesting.

She hid her evil smirk quickly before standing straight to address Kiba. "I want further permission from your mother, Tsume, first but since you have a nice sized place in your clan's compound and you were the one to take responsibility for a stranger when bringing her here and signing the form on her behalf for treatment. I need you to watch over her, so your new mission is to protect her. You may decline, but you also might want to be briefed on what we found out about her."

"May I first bring Akamaru in here?" Tsunade knew he wanted to be certain that she had no problem with dogs or wolves for that matter. He opened the door just as everyone arrived, Akamaru coming in first, followed by ANBU, his mother, sister and their partners. He studied the girl and watched her eyes light up at the sight of Akamaru. The girl, Kagome, and Akamaru, both looked at him, the same question in both of their eyes. He nodded, wanting to see what would happen.

The splash of happiness that spread across her face as she began to pamper him with affection had taken them by surprise. Sensing the others, she gave them her attention as she continued to pet the dog, her eyes twinkling when she had seen the wolves. Her eyes shifted to the masked people and felt a bit weary of them, the masks reminded her of some of the horror films she'd seen and also of the Noh mask incident. Surprisingly, the wolves crept forward, sensing the sudden change. They didn't come close enough for her to pet either of them but enough that they could study her more.

"Kagome, are you uneasy around masks?" Tsunade addressed her. Noticing the slight straightening of her spine once she noticed the masks on the members of ANBU.

"Well, their aura is non-threatening, but in the place I grew up, masks were often used on bad people and I once had an incident at the shrine I lived on where the ancient Noh Mask had become unsealed and wreaked havoc, chasing me for the shards of the jewel. It's nothing against them, I will just have to get used to this culture and world." She gave the ANBU members a small smile.

"I'm assuming you already realized that they wear the masks for a reason. It is to keep their identity a secret since they are the main security of Konoha. I don't know much about your world but here it is common practice to be a ninja, and the ANBU here are some of our best Ninja. I too am a Ninja, known as one of the Legendary Sannin. We can teach you more later on but for now I want to introduce you to the Inuzuka clan, the man you addressed earlier is Kiba and his partner Akamaru, they are both ninja."

Tsume stepped forward towards her, "I am Tsume from the Inuzuka clan, his mother and the darker colored wolf is my partner, Kuromaru. Next to me is Hana, my daughter, and the other three are the partners, the Three Haimaru Brothers." Kagome once again smiled pleasantly at all of them nodding at them as they were introduced.

"I am Shizune, friend and assistant to Lady Tsunade and this little girl is Ton Ton, my pig. I also wish to inform you that we have your belongings. We were able to figure out a lot about you and how you came to be here by using your journal and our oldest scrolls. Plus our summons' recognize you. If it were not for that, we would have had a lot harder time believing all of this." Ton Ton oinked at the girl merrily.

Kagome giggled a little at the cute pig. She looked back at the Inuzuka clan. "I came from the Edo period before I was here; I am familiar with the Inuzuka clan and was allies and friends with wolf and dog demons." She then looked down as her happiness faded. "It was just a couple days ago that we were all fighting alongside one another."

'She has been through a great change. She was just coming out of battle when she fell into our world.' Tsunade decided to change the topic before depression got a firm grip on the girl. "Tsume, your son was the one to discover her and take responsibility of her while she is in the hospital. He has also given his consent of taking on a mission to look after this girl that means she would be staying with him at the compound. Unless you or Hana have an issue, then I would like to get her settled in there soon."

"No, issue from us. She already fits in with the canines." She had an odd gleam in her eyes as she looked from Kagome to Kiba. Everyone caught the look minus the two in question. ANBU kept quiet, Tsunade looked to be thinking the same as Tsume, Shizune seemed amused and Hana kept quiet, trying to fight back a groan as she had seen that look more and more often over the last few years.

"Well then, Kiba, if you have anything you need done then I suggest you get it done within the hour. Hana and Tsume, if I could ask you to do an errand for your new guest, her clothes are still being mended so she will need new ones. I will cover all expenses until she can cover them herself. I will also be her somewhat tutor. During the day, she will be with me in the office studying; I might even take her on as a student. Take my seal," she grabbed it from her desk and handed it to Hana who stepped forward, "and her measurements," she handed her a piece of paper. "Myself and ANBU are going to test her power and speak with her a while more."

Shizune left the room, along with Hana and her triplets, both going to separate destinations while the rest stayed. Tsume and Kiba both wanted to know more about their new guest. Kuromaru moved closer and nudged her hand, wanting her attention. Kagome smiled warmly at the one-eyed dog and began petting him as well. Tsume had a hard time fighting back her smirk, looking at the spoiled canines. While Kuromaru still attempted to look a little tough, Akamaru on the other hand had his hanging out as he appeared to not have a care in the world. The two acted like they knew her before she appeared here but everyone knew it not true.

"Very well, Kagome, do you have chakra, or control of it?" Tsunade drilled.

"Chakra?" She tilted her head cutely as she tested the unfamiliar term.

"It's a power everyone here has. Ninja hone it to use it to their advantage. I am also a medical expert and can use my chakra to heal." She explained.

"I have my priestess powers, but I purify demons and can also use it to heal or sense who is in my surroundings. I can also create barriers, create or destroy seals and many other things but in combat, my power has no effect on animals or humans with nothing demonic."

"I want to see a demonstration of those at another time. Chakra you can do many things with, walk on water, trees, or create powerful attacks, barriers or heal. You can also cast clones or run faster, some of the many endless possibilities. The Inuzuka clan and their partners can form attacks together using their chakra. I have great physical strength. Some can even blow fire from their mouth just chakra alone. I will have the academy deliver you books on this so you may start coming here in a couple days' time to be tutored and meet others, as well as see how things are run. Tomorrow you will have the day to shop; Kiba will give you a small tour to show you the more important places. ANBU will be keeping an eye on you to ensure your safety.-"

A blonde haired man and a brunette boy burst into the room. "Hey Grandma! I been looking and waiting on you since yesterday and you been out of your office the entire time! You know when I'm Hokage; I won't be shirking my duties-"

"Naruto! Stop addressing me as Grandma! Do you need your butt kicked again; it only took one finger the first time!" She huffed, glaring at the blonde intruder. The ANBU members and Kiba just shook their heads. "Now, I am handling some important business right this moment. When I'm done here, you two are going to help me move back into my office since you decided to barge in here. Really Naruto, I thought you would have gained some manners by now."

"Yeah, well in case you guys don't know, a lot of people from other villages are here snooping around to figure out what that power was yesterday. Oh, who is this pretty lady?" He asked scratching his head as a blush formed on his cheeks.

Kiba felt his blood boil, for some reason not liking that Naruto, an unattached male, is attracted to her and blushing. He clenched his fist before whacking him on the head and turning away from everyone to hide the blush as he realized his actions. Naruto had turned to him demanding to know why Kiba hit him.

"Naruto! Shut up!" He huffed and turned his attention back on the Hokage. "Now this is Kagome, she is the one behind the power yesterday but this is not to be talked about. She is in Kiba's care for an undetermined amount of time. I don't want anyone knowing about her. I want all ninja extra cautious but I do not want it to be noticeable. We need her identity to be kept secret for as long as possible, you understand you two?" They both nodded, looking interested.

"Kagome, these two knuckleheads are Naruto and Konahamaru. Try not to let them influence you too much but if you need something you can depend on them to help you as well. They can be Kiba's back up. They tend to pull a lot of pranks and interesting jitsu so try to watch your back." She watched the mirth build in the girl's eyes.

"Well I guess the kitsune in Naruto would probably have a bit of fault in that. It is kitsune nature to be tricky." She smiled at them, amused.

"Wait, how does she know?" Naruto asked, astonished that she knew of the kitsune sealed inside him.

"I'm a priestess, be hard not to miss all the demonic kitsune energy sealed in you." She replied. "I'm sorry; it's just second nature to me." She immediately apologized.

Tsunade wasn't too surprised but Naruto was waiting for her to have some sort of negative feedback towards him. They were all stopped in their thoughts when they heard her stomach rumble loudly. She blushed prettily, looking embarrassed. "Umm, I don't know what kind of food is here but do you have anything I could eat, I might have food in my bag."

"Don't worry, I will treat you to Ichiraku's ramen, it's the best, believe it!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up. Kiba's hackles began to rise again but he squashed it down, not understanding while he felt so possessive over a girl he just met.

"Well she is waiting on clothes first. ANBU, you are dismissed, just keep an eye out for these visitors that are snooping around, I don't want any of them getting close to Kagome." The ANBU members nodded and blinked out. Kagome's eyes widened, blinking owlishly before she sensed them far away, and then separating to different areas. Tsunade watched as Kagome's eyes followed ANBU to where they went. 'Impressive.' "Once Hana returns with some clothing, Kagome can be released from the hospital. I will need Kagome's and Kiba's signatures on the release forms. Kiba, I would like it if you stopped at my office with her tomorrow while you are out." She watched him nod. "I imagine she will need a bed and all that to sleep on and personal care items." She stated, watching Tsume and Kiba nod.

"I might still have some of that in my bag." Kagome replied.

"Naruto, go to my office and retrieve the yellow bag, have Shizune help you. Konahamaru, I need you to put this desk and chair away. I will take care of the papers." Naruto left, while Konahamaru groaned. Hana then walked in the room with a couple bags.

"I bought a couple outfits so she has more of a choice. If you would like Kagome, I could join you tomorrow to help you shop." She offered, giving the girl a smile.

"Thank you, I would like that a lot Hana." Her stomach rumbled again and she blushed in embarrassment once more. Not long after, Naruto and Shizune came in the room, yellow bag in tow. Hana retrieved it while, Tsunade unplugged Kagome from the machines.

"All the boys will wait in the hallway." Tsunade instructed, waiting for them to leave before helping Kagome off the bed and to the bathroom. Hana brought all the bags in there and set them on the floor. Once certain that she won't fall, Tsunade and Hana left the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. They heard the shower turn on soon after. "This is just the excitement I was asking for. It was getting so boring around here." Tsunade exclaimed to the women in the room.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew. If others found out about her, they might try to take her for her powers. She could easily defeat the summons and let's not forget her other abilities. She is lucky that she was found by one of us, if she had landed herself somewhere else, who knows what could have happened to her." Shizune pressed Tsunade, her tendency to worry showing once more.

"Ah don't worry Shizune, she is in good hands. Besides, she seems the type to have many admirers; I doubt much of anyone would want to harm her. Part of the reason I like being by her is because her power is soothing to me. Didn't you notice how much faster I worked?" She quirked a brow at Shizune, watching her mouth open with a silent 'o'.

"So you want her in your office for your own selfish reasons?" She pressed.

"Her safety as well as to help her, I can't leave it up to those boys to know everything accurately. At least with her by us she can be safe and learn about our world. Also, she will meet the other ninja and they will meet her. They will all know who to protect from the outsiders that are attempting to spy on us. I'm also going to help teach her, oh, Tsume and Hana."

"Yes?"

"If you two can also be of help to show her the ropes when needed, it would be helpful. I want her to gain control of her chakra as fast as she can, I will be assigning her to a job later but I also want to make sure she can defend herself before she is on her own. There is no doubt that she has chakra and if she has two powers to depend on for missions, it could help the success in the missions as well as heal the injuries." She heard the shower turn off, signaling that Kagome is done. A few minutes later she came out with a fishnet top and bottoms, a short black skirt with slits on the side, the regular ninja sandals, and a silvery blue, Chinese style top, with silver buttons. Her hair up in a high pony tail braided, reaching past the middle of her back.

"Thank you very much everyone for all your help, I really do appreciate it." She bowed to them just as her stomach rumbled once more.

"You're famished." Tsume stated. "Hana and I will take your bags back to Kiba's; you go on with the boys and get something to eat."

"We will see you soon Kagome. Oh and Hana, remind your brother to use the seal to get her a bed to sleep in and some furniture. I have another one in the office so you guys can hold on to that one for now until she has everything." Hana nodded before grabbing the shopping bags while her mother grabs the girl's yellow bag. Shizune had also come back with her bow and quiver and handed them to Tsume.

After that they found Kiba and Naruto lounging in the hallway, waiting on Kagome, Konohamaru had left to see his friends. Their mouths about dropped open when they had caught sight of Kagome. Kiba forced himself to not look like an idiot unlike Naruto. With all business cleared up, they chatted with Kagome as they led her to get some ramen, finding that she was already a fan of the food. Kiba had noticed though, that she got many appreciative looks from other men on the street and wondered if she even knew that she is really attractive to the male population. Akamaru walked between them, happy that he got so much extra attention.

After a while, Naruto seemed to have notice the looks from the male population and glared at a guy whose eyes were glued to assets other than her face. "Can't they be a little more discreet, it's like they've never seen an attractive woman before. Psh." He folded his arms behind his head and started glaring at the male population whose eyes were noticeably too low. Kiba made a grunt in agreement, not liking it either.

Kagome looked around them, "Oh, I must have missed it. I bet she is really beautiful then, but it does sound rather inappropriate and creepy to be looked at like that." Shrugging her shoulders she continued to look anything and everything, very curious of this new place. She entirely missed the looks Naruto and Kiba directed at her.

'Well I guess that answers my thoughts. It is a nice change compared to Sakura and Ino. Hmm, I bet it's easy to make her blush.' He grinned, thinking of her face reddening. 'I bet she is cute when she blushes.' Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he looked down at Kagome's curious face. "So Kagome, you will have to tell us later what you think of this place. I know I would be interested to hear about the places that you are from, if you don't mind sharing that is."

"I have pictures and stuff that I can show you too. I do hope the well will let me through," she didn't see the disappointed look cross Kiba's face," but then again, I already like this place. It's like a perfect blend of the Modern era and the Edo period. The best of both worlds, but I will leave the rest for a more private time. Um, do you guys want to hear more tomorrow, I would like to tell Lady Tsunade and Shizune about it as well. She has been very good to, you all have." She smiled at the three boys and rubbed Akamaru behind his left ear. "I do wonder though, why I been brought here. I had a purpose before but my duty was completed. I'm honestly confused as to why I was brought here now."

"Well, I'm sure you will figure it out eventually. Oh, we're here!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Hi guys, I have some company with me tonight!"

"Oh, hi Kiba, who is the lady friend? I've never seen her around before." Teuchi and Ayame smiled at their new customer.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I'm new to Konoha." She replied with a bow to each of them.

"Oh, so you're not dating one of these young men?" He teased.

The blush that spread over her face answered Kiba's other thought as he watched her stammer to reply. "Oh, no, umm, I well, just met them today actually. Naruto wanted me to taste your ramen; he says it's the best." She glanced at Kiba, feeling his stare and blushed even heavier when she had seen his smile. 'He has a really nice smile, oh no, I think he had seen my blush!' She gave a quick look at him again and found him now grinning at her. 'I think I'm going to die.' Her blush changed three shades darker.

"Hey, Kagome, you don't look so well. I don't think you are supposed to be so red. Oh no! Is she going to faint like Hinata always does?!" Naruto panicked and watched her turned darker but did not faint.

"No really, I'm fine Naruto." She quickly replied before sitting down, the others following her example.

She let them decide what she should try and they soon dug in, super happy to eat. She was surprised to see just how much Naruto could scarf down and how fast. "Thank you for treating me Naruto, I will be sure to repay the favor when I can." Soon after they said their goodbyes to Ayame and Teuchi as they left Ichiraku and headed towards the furniture shop.

Kagome looked around the shop and picked out a bed and mattress that she liked but to her disappointment the next load won't be in until tomorrow so he offered to have them delivered and anything else she would like. She didn't want to pick out anything she doesn't need so she picked out the bedding and pillow, letting Naruto and Kiba finish the rest. After they left, Naruto asked where she would sleep.

"I don't mind sleeping on the ground; I'm used to sleeping under the stars anyways." She commented, hoping it would stop them from worrying.

"You can take my bed with Akamaru and I will take the couch, it won't bother me and the sheets are clean." He offered, although he would rather just share the bed with her but he knew that would inappropriate.

"No, I couldn't possibly kick you out of your bed Kiba, but thank you for offering."

"Hey," Naruto started, "didn't you say you are used to sleeping under the stars? Why don't we all camp outside?"

Kiba looked at him, "Hey that is a great idea. It's been a while since I have done that. We have a great place right in the compound. Do you want to Kagome?" She nodded, and then the boys changed their destination to Naruto's place to get his stuff and then head back to the compound.

Kiba and Naruto were pointing out key places as they went, deciding to ignore the looks from the other pedestrians. Kagome on the other hand had noticed a few dirty looks from the female population. Just when they were about to turn she felt an angry aura behind her and turned around, finding a girl glaring at her. The second the boys noticed she wasn't with them, they turned around and the look was wiped off her face.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun! I missed you!" They both shared a look.

"Oh, uh hi Mindy." Kiba greeted before standing slightly in front of Kagome, not trusting the girl after seen the look she was giving Kagome.

"Yeah, hi Mindy? Did you need something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! That new hot spot is open tonight and I need a date." She hinted.

"Well I'm sure there are many guys that would like to be your date." Kiba commented, trying to play oblivious to what she obviously wanted.

"Oh I know, but I want one of you to be my date, or both." She smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Mindy but we already have plans. Besides, I'm already interested someone else." Naruto explained.

"Well I'm sure you can cancel them for me, can't you?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, but Kiba intervened before Naruto could crack.

"Sorry Mindy but we have a lot to do and Kagome is my guest at the compound. Naruto and Kagome are both staying over tonight. Besides we are not really interested in that club any ways. It's too loud. We will see you around." He put his hand on Kagome's back to steer her away from that girl that is always after different ninja.

Mindy huffed and gave Kagome one last glare before turning around and stomping off, planning to get back at the three of them. "No bitch is going to steal any of the men away from me." She swore.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Naruto, and Kiba had already made it to the compound. Tsume and Hana were talking quietly over tea as they heard them walking along the roka towards them. Kiba slid open the fusuma and led the group into the genken and switched get. They watched them ascend the few steps up to the main level and into the living space, going directly to the dining room to join them.

"I see you have finally managed to get here." Tsume remarked as she noticed the lack of furniture and bags.

"The furniture will be delivered tomorrow at some point so we decided to go to the meadow and rough it for the night." He had expected to find Kagome's things here with his mother and sister but they were quite lacking. "So where are Kagome's belongings?"

"They are in your portion, just beyond the genkan." His mother replied before noting that Kagome has stepped forward, something obviously on her mind.

She bowed deeply, "I wish to formally thank all of you for your kindness that you have shown me, a complete stranger. I am indebted to you wish to repay your kindness to each of you, including Naruto." Naruto was a bit more shocked than the others but then again, she is a kind woman.

Kiba fought to keep his eyes off her backside while he vainly tried to fight his growing attraction to the woman. He normally wasn't a pervert but his hormones did eventually kick in and since meeting this girl he has been fighting his hormones, instincts, and the quickly growing attraction. He let his eyes wander to his mother and found a smug grin on her face as she regarded her son before turning her attention to the girl still bowing.

"Your gratitude is quite appreciated. If you wish, you can help us with things around the compound but that is only if you have time. I understand that Lady Tsunade will be taking much of time to teach you and have you be an assistant. "She watched the girl straighten and nod. "After you gain chakra control, we will personally help you with your training. Hana has taken interest in your healing qualities." She glanced at Hana to lead the conversation now.

"As my mother stated, I am very interested in your ability to heal others. It would be great if some days you could join me at work. I work as a veterinarian, but I am also a medic-nin. I may even have a job for you after your initial training." Kagome understood that Hana would give her a chance to gain working with her should she be lacking employment. They both smiled respectfully at the other.

"Well we should head over to where her stuff is before we get too tired to walk to the meadow." Partings of 'goodnight' and 'see you later' were exchanged as they left to the roka, dawning their sandals once more before following Kiba to where he stayed, a detached portion of the , linked by a roku, covered with a roof, leading to a fusuma for the genkan. He quickly reached her belongings and showed her a room by his for her to occupy and set her belongings.

She freshened up slightly and got a tour of the place before Kiba grabbed a couple blankets and they were off to the meadow. Walking through a strip of forest, Kagome looked up to see the moonlight breaking through the trees and hear the night critters scurrying around, and the crunching of leaves underfoot. A soft breeze passed through with the promise of a change in seasons. A break in the trees and the long grass signaled the end of the forest and start of the meadow. They quickly set up on the grassy hill side, fanning out the blankets.

Kagome plopped down with a sigh of bliss as she looked up at the stars, her thoughts and heart going hundreds of years back reaching to the companions she sorely missed. She had no clue what happened. They were in the heat of battle, her arrow slowly purifying Naraku as he chased after her and the jewel, trying to lead him away from her friends and the village. She dove into the well, battered and worn out, praying that she makes it through with him unable to follow. Right before the blue light engulfed her, she made a wish on the jewel to find peace for the races.

The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by water and losing air, the water making her wounds sting and weighing down her already exhausted body. With sheer determination to not drown, she made her way to the surface and out of the well. Things went hazy and the last thing she could see is Kiba and Akamaru landing several feet in front of her. Then it was dark, an inky blackness trying to work its way into her soul until something chased it away. She had come to realize throughout the day that she was very lucky that he had found her and not someone else. Arriving in two foreign worlds and having two different reactions, she supposed it was for the best that she passed out; she may have had a different reaction instead. She couldn't even find it in her to be mad that they had looked through her belongings, they were just trying to keep the village safe and it made it much easier on her part. She had a lot of evidence that she came from the future and past of a different place.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked over at her companions, feeling a streak of pain in her heart when she didn't see the friends she was just with the other day. She needed to know what happened, she needed to get back there or this pain will eat her alive. She doesn't even know if she defeated Naraku or if he succeeded in outsmarting them once more. If he lived, she knew she would be his target and to get to her, he will target everyone dear to her and wreak havoc across Japan. It felt like someone was twisting her heart at the thought of them being hurt. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her emotions in an attempt to not fall apart in front of the two who have been so kind to her.

Feeling the weight of their stares she turned her gaze to the other three and wondered if they knew of her distress somehow. "Are you okay Kagome?" Naruto asked. They had been staring at her for a few moments, seeing her struggle to keep her emotions at bay. He didn't know much but Kiba tried to fill him in the best he could. The look in her eyes screamed no, she looked haunted with the worry of something or someone.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I am fine, just a lot on my mind with all the changes." She tried best to explain. She really wasn't sure how anyone would feel about her trying to go back. She was a bit frightened to know what she would fine should she pass through to either world.

"Kagome, you're obviously torn up about something. Maybe speaking of it will help. You don't have to with us but Lady Tsunade seems to genuinely wish to help you." As much as he did want to know what has disturbed her so, he didn't want to push. It surprised him that she hasn't broken down into tears but then again, he had a feeling she just doesn't want to in front of them.

A small smile grew on her face, Akamaru had then come over to cuddle up by her, letting her dig her hands into his fur. "It's just, sitting on the hill reminded me of my companions," she started. "We were in battle just before you had found me. I had led our enemy, Naraku, away from my friends, allies, and the village. My arrow was slowly purifying him, allowing me to keep some ground in front of him, regardless of my fatigue and wounds. I made a wish on jewel just before the light engulfed me and transported me here. I don't know what has happened and I'm afraid if I failed in defeating Naraku, he will target everyone I hold dear and bring destruction to Japan if he heard me wish on the jewel. He might try to get through the well and it would be disastrous if he ended at my home. In my time, demons and all this is just fantasy. They wouldn't be prepared." She took a deep breath. "I have to try and get back soon. I need to get stronger and make sure Naraku is gone for good this time."

Kiba felt disappointed, he had figured the battle was over but if her enemy is still alive then he can understand her need to finish what she started. 'Then again, I am supposed to protect her,' he grinned at his own genius. "Well I guess this just means we need to work real hard to get in top shape. Can't have you fighting alone, right Akamaru!" "Ruff!"

"But Kiba-"

"Don't forget me. Obviously someone up there brought you here to find someone strong like me! I will definitely help you Kagome! Believe it!" He grinned at her; she couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth.

'Looks like I made new friends, I just don't know if I could honestly let them get dragged into my battle.'

"So, why don't you tell us about this enemy and your companions? Then when you have time, you can watch me and Naruto spar, although we can't use our more deadly attacks against each other but we can still demonstrate them. We will help you learn as fast as you can and be there to help you train to do things like walk on water, trees, or eventually a cliff." They both laughed at her shocked expression.

"You can do all that?" They all nodded. "Well, I guess I will tell you all I can about that time and my time. It's 500 years in the past from my time, where demons and other magical things still exist..." She continued on, late into the night, eventually drifting off to sleep with her new friends.

If you have any constructive criticism I am all ears, I been working to make this one of my better stories so those of you who have read my other stories let me know what you think as you go. Still the beginning but I'm hoping my dedication to make it a good read will pay off. Using open office on my other works did not go so well. When I read them now I wonder how I ever had anyone that kept interest with all the mistakes so I might go back eventually and edit them but not any time soon. I would rather concentrate on this, a few of the other stories. After this one is completed I will have another crossover to publish. It's already and won't be a lengthy story, maybe around 30k words but still, it will most likely be near completion or completed when I put it up. Well that's all for now! My heavy school work load is coming to an end in a couple weeks so I will have a lot more time to update then, expect the other stories to be getting updated in late October or November.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is another chapter. I added on 3 more pages specifically to this chapter so I hope you enjoy the longer chapters compared to the first one. I think I found any and all errors but if you find something just give the location and I will be happy to fix it. Also I am just making my best educated guess in spelling a lot of the things in Naruto, if I have the spelling wrong, let me know.

Chapter 3

Kiba woke up; looking around for what disturbed him. The moon was high in the sky, he guess it to be a couple hours after midnight. Hearing a noise, he looked over at Kagome finding her shivering and teeth occasionally chattering. Immediately he took off his jacket and settled it across her, tucking it around her form. He lay down, waiting for the shivers to subside, a few minutes ticked by and her teeth stopped chattering but she was still cold. 'I hope she doesn't freak out in the morning.' Scooting over, he slipped one arm under her head, and used the other one to bring his blanket to cover them before wrapping his left arm over her, feeling her snuggle into his chest before falling asleep, with her scent wrapped around him.

It had been a long time since she felt so warm and safe as she slept. She burrowed her head deeper into the warmth, gripping the fabric tighter as she let out a content sigh. It smelled so well too, a sort of woodsy, masculine scent, almost like one of those colognes in her time. She could also smell the fresh air around her and feel the heat of the sun warming her skin. She let out one last sigh of bliss before slowly opening her eyes and blinking when she could see black cloth and let her eyes slowly travel up until she had to slightly adjust herself and felt an arm tighten around her. Finding herself cuddled up to a strong chest, she peered up into black slit eyes that calmly stared back.

If he didn't have more control, he would have kissed her and a big part of him still wished to. The pretty blush dusting across her cheeks was absolutely adorable with her sleep tussled look. He instead opted for explaining as to why he is in an intimate position with her. Flashing a grin, "From the way you were sighing I must have been a good heater and pillow for you. I woke up to your teeth chattering sometime after midnight."

Before she could reply, Naruto woke up yawning loudly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. They quickly separated but Naruto had caught them. Hiding his sly grin behind his hand, 'so I'm right, Kiba does have a crush on her. It looks like its mutual.' "So, who is hungry?" He asked, jumping to his feet and shaking out the blanket.

Several minutes later they were sharing a meal that Kagome and Tsume cooked up. Tsume was delighted to have someone help making breakfast and even more so with someone that knows how to cook edible food, unlike her daughter Hana. "Thank you for helping me in kitchen."

"You're welcome Lady Tsume." She politely replied.

"Just Tsume, I'm not into being addressed formally."

Kagome smiled brightly, "I am very much the same way. My companion Miroku, a monk, loves to annoy me by addressing me like that. I don't like feeling superior to someone." She shared easily, feeling much better after opening up to Naruto, Akamaru, and Kiba last night.

Hana cleared her throat, she had a discussion with Naruto and her mom, all of them having seen Kagome and Kiba curled up. Everyone turned their attention to her. "What is your favorite food?" She addressed Kagome, figuring the question is harmless enough and being that they are eating food, it wouldn't seem suspicious.

They didn't expect the reaction they got as the normally quiet and polite girl spaced to out into a daydream as she chanted "Oden," happily, hearts in her eyes as she did her 'Oden Cheer' they dubbed it. A pregnant pause took over the other occupants, having not seen this side of her. Naruto broke the spell and cracked a huge grin, "Her love of oden is as great as my love of ramen."

Hana watched her some more. "I wonder how long until she snaps out of it." They all agreed before slowly eating, keeping an eye on their guest. "Hmm," she studied their guest again. "If this is how she is when she thinks of oden, I wonder how she will react when someone makes it for her." Her curious gaze wandered to her brother.

Kiba looked up from his food feeling the weight of their stares, "What?" Naruto and his mother had joined in with his sister after catching her hint. Kiba sat their confused before looking at Akamaru asking what they were looking at him for. Akamaru just barked at him in laughter, his bark sending Kagome out of her daydream.

"Did I miss something? "All the stares focused on her and she blushed.

Tsume decided to change the topic and inquired, "Kagome, it is my understanding you have some experience with combat."

"Yes, I have learned archery and some self-defense accompanied with a tanto as well. My offense is prominently long range." She didn't want to see the looks on their faces, she didn't want to know what they thought since she herself has no clue what they are capable of.

"Would you be willing to demonstrate?" She could feel their curiosity so she nodded an affirmative.

After breakfast they met out in the meadow they were just sleeping in. Naruto stepped up, wanting to see what she is capable of. Kagome inwardly cringed, knowing there is something about him that is demonic and not wanting to possibly harm him. 'Okay, I just won't use my power against him.' She knocked an arrow and got into her stance. Then she noticed him doing something with his hands. Next thing she was surround with Naruto's and her eyes widened. 'Illusions, he does have a fox feeling to him.'

She concentrated on finding the real Naruto and ignored the ones she determined not to be him, all feeling the same. He launched a clone at her and was shocked when the punch was real. "These other Naruto's are not illusions?" She questioned out loud.

"Haha, no! They are clones!" They all exclaimed.

She got back on to her feet and added three more arrows, knocking them and immediately launching them, quickly grabbing her tanto pairing it up with her bow before channeling just enough energy to send a shock into it. She sparred with his clones a while before she felt energy building up behind her. She felt the aura of the clone with the built up energy launch itself at her and she quickly put up a barrier before jumping out of the way. The attack hit three other Naruto's and she lowered her barrier and took out the other ones, leaving her with just Naruto.

"I want you to shoot this tree behind me." She used her chakra to form claws and made a bulls-eye. She watched Kagome take her stance. She shot two consecutive arrows, the first dead center and the second one splitting the first. Tsume backed up a distance, the others following her movements. "Now add your power, you were holding back on Naruto with it."

Kagome placed a barrier around them and they all looked at her quizzically before watching her arrow glow pink. Soon she shot the arrow; pink flames streaming from it hit the bulls-eye before the power dissolved into the tree, healing the damage done. The looks on their faces said it all, they expected the tree to be blasted away or burnt, not healed.

"My power is purifying and healing, it does not destroy nature. If I shot that power at Naruto, it would harm him seriously or kill him I think." She still didn't know why he felt human and demon at the same time.

"You think?" Tsume prodded.

"Well I sense something purely demonic about him but yet he feels purely human," she studied him a bit more, "and it feels like a fox." This got all of them looking at her. "As a priestess, I can feel auras and he has two. If I used my power on any of you I think it would hurt but I also don't want to test it since everyone here feels different."

Tsume stood impressed. "You may have poor defense but what you excel in long range. I will report my assessment to Tsunade; I want to focus on introducing you to chakra and using the weapons of a ninja. Your books are in your room for studying, Tsunade will take over most of your training. For now, Kiba I want you to take her around the village and help with the furniture when it comes. We will start your training later today."

A week went by and almost every ninja had at least heard of Kagome if not met her. Much to Kiba's dismay, she was getting even more attention and looks from other males, ninja and citizen alike. He knew though that they can look all they want but he will keep them at bay, after all, he has been made her host and is responsible for her so that means he can protect her from the charms of the male population and the jealous looks and plotting from the female population.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sakura and Ino were of the few females that were not jealous but then again, it might be because she doesn't know and hasn't met Sasuke. He remembered the days of Naruto always being jealous of Sasuke's ability to get the girls without even trying, he didn't even want their attention and had even insulted them but they still pined over him. To him though, the guy was a jerk, nearly killing Naruto and turning his back on all of Konoha for the sake of power to get revenge. His own devotion being too strong to be able to leave the village like that. Then again, it is hard for him to picture any of the Inuzuka's being the cause for destruction of the clan but his clan operates differently, they don't think of power the way the others do.

Yes, Konoha has gained more clans much the dismay of the other two but then again, the Hyuuga clan needs a new heir and its uncertain if Hinata will keep her position of heir or give it to Neji. The two have become close and often train together now instead of with their groups. It wouldn't be bad having either of them as a leader and word is, now that most of the elders have passed on, they have been finding ways to stop the curse mark and instead just have a mark that will keep others without permission from gaining access to their eyes. They won't be slaved by a mark and have the safety net of keeping enemies away from their eyes.

Many changes were definitely occurring and they didn't stop there. Naruto has kept his training up and has been sparring with everyone to educate himself on different fighting styles and techniques. Though he has only beat Shikamaru once without Shikamaru giving up first, claiming it "to be a drag and too much effort," it was a surprise when Naruto managed to beat him before he could give up. Temari from the Sand Village was another difficult one for him to beat but had managed to do it. All the friends and allies Naruto had gained has continued to increase steadily, everywhere he went he made at least one new friend and gave someone hope.

The Isaribi who had been tested on for years and turned into a hybrid monster was finally back to being a human with just a couple extra attributes, one being her ability to stay under water longer, swim faster than most and control the water element. She took up the shinobi training but lives a mainly civilian life working at an aquarium and enjoying being human once more. Naruto continues to visit her from time to time and learn about water life from her, he even spars with her too. Most surprising, Kakashi is her main teacher, he has been teaching her as much as he knows of water jutso and been her test subject for testing her own techniques on.

Today though, was just another day, at least in comparison to the last week. Kagome's arrival sure has changed things quickly. Tsunade worked her best with her near, even while tutoring her. Kagome was currently with Tsunade studying and being kept under watch while I am away at work. Too many outsiders have been taking interest in her so the possibility of some of them being spies has been high, resulting in them keeping her close by.

The different clans have taken interest in her as, most notably, the Hyuuga clan, especially Neji and his uncle, the head of the clan. It didn't take a genius to see the wheels turning in their heads or Neji's eyes always seeming to land on her, studying her and finding reasons to speak with her. Hinata he didn't mind, but the other two were getting under his skin. The newer clans have yet to approach her when in my company, but that might be because they know I will thwart their attempts to lure her in. It was odd to see my mother lose her temper on one of the elders once he got bold. His mother is much like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at a moment's notice but always so motherly towards their guest. It took quite a few of them by surprise when she continued to act like that in public, saying they needed to bond and had even brought Hana with, to show her around some more.

Life had definitely changed, and it was for once a nice change. To him, the village seemed even better than he could remember it. Every day he walked her to the Hokage Tower and every day the merchants and Kagome said their 'good mornings' and even started to give Akamaru small treats. They had to train extra just to keep up with all the treats he was being given. He was big enough as it was but if he grew any more he would be the size of a horse or just a fat dog. Akamaru though was not complaining one bit, he enjoyed the exercise just as much as he enjoyed the treats.

Now though, it was time to leave the armory for the day and make his way to retrieve Kagome. If it wasn't for the fact she enjoyed their stroll home, he would have her carried as fast as he could back to the compound to avoid all the attention. He had quickly fallen to her whims and she didn't even know it, didn't even try. She was just being who she is as a person and he was becoming captivated by all her unique mannerisms and curious eyes.

He arrived at the tower and made his way straight to where he knew he would find her, once again Lady Tsunade had this odd twinkle in her eye as she greeted him. This time though, she held back any comments and tilted her head to the wall behind him to the left. Kagome was sitting there, her book on her lap, arms relaxed and fast asleep. 'Maybe today I could just carry her home, no sense in strolling through the village if she is sleeping.' Before he could finish that thought, Lady Tsunade had already stretched and got up, making her way to Kagome to retrieve the book and bookmark it for her new student.

"I am starting her training tomorrow so I want her in bed early tonight, no late night studying." Her instruction being more of a demand but all the while she kept her voice quiet so she didn't disturb the young woman who had fallen fast asleep. She placed the book back on her desk before walking around it to gather up the finished papers for Shizune. By the time she was set to lock up for the night she had found Kagome cradled in Kiba's arms, still fast asleep. Oh what she would give to have a camera at that precise moment. 'Oh well,' she sighed.

They all exited the room, looking forward to the end of the day. Shizune caught up with them as they exited the doors, her eyes twinkling at the sight of Kagome, snuggled up against Kiba's chest, his rosy cheeks proving his discomfort of their eyes watching him intently. What can he say, it's the first time he has really held a girl like this minus Hinata always fainting when Naruto speaks to her. It wasn't hard to add two and two together to figure out why she faints.

He turned around and nodded a farewell to them before taking off to the rooftops with his quickly becoming precious cargo, Akamaru easily kept pace with him. Their silhouette's darting across the skyline of Konoha against the setting sun, signaling the end of another day, successful for some and devastating for others. His he would like to think is successful. He ended up getting to go home quickly instead of the languid stroll through town with multiple others approaching them or making small talk as they walked by. He normally doesn't mind walking through the village like that but it made him feel a bit edgy seeing certain types of attention being directed their way. Oh yeah, not just her. Mindy has been determined to sink her claws into Kagome and figure out who Naruto is interested in. She does not take rejection well and refuses to take a hint. She isn't stupid; she just doesn't give up and will do whatever it takes to take the woman, in selected Ninja's lives, out of the picture.

She has this mental list of who she deems worthy of her attention and good enough to attach on to their arm when she feels like it. Don't forget the smell. You can smell other colognes on her and sometimes other fluids if she didn't clean up first and those two things alone are enough for men like himself and Naruto to keep a wide girth from her. She isn't the only one, but the only main one bugging them. It's a known fact that Ino and Sakura cannot stand the girl. They have never liked her and she has never liked them, it's turned to cat fights a few times in the way past but Mindy knows better now. She has no chance in holding her own with either of them and hasn't since they were in the academy.

Tonight would be a nice stay-in night with no interruptions. The thought of none of the normal annoyances fueled him to go fast, the fleeting thought that they might try to intercept him up here on the rooftops. He knew his fellow ninja could intercept him up here if they really wished to but he just hoped they wouldn't. Luck turned out to be on his side, for he was well within sight of the compound, just making his last few bounds before he hit ground and sprinted home.

Finally outside the door that leads him into his home he allowed a deep sigh before looking down at the woman in his arms, clutching his shirt burrowing her head into his chest. Heading inside he lay her down on his couch, covering with a blanket he kept draped over the back, and then headed into the kitchen to attempt to cook something. If he even had any food was the thought on his mind.

Not long and he had dinner cooking, just ramen and some meat to add to it. He set the heat down on low and left the kitchen to check on Kagome, finding her face making subtle movements, a possible sign of her waking up. 'She must have been really tired,' he thought to himself. He knelt down and gave her a slight shake, watching her crack open an eye drowsily. Her delicate hands rose up to rub her eyes blearily before she sat up and looked at Kiba.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he teased. The light blush dusting her cheeks and her un-kept hair brining suggestive thoughts to his mind making his heart race for a few seconds before he quickly wiped them away. After all, he is supposed to be watching over her to protect her, not undress her in his mind. He stood and held a hand out for her to take, helping her to stand before leading her to sit down and eat with him. Dinner went on peacefully, no huge conversation, just enjoying the others presence. Like most nights they did the dishes together, chatting about their day while Akamaru lay nearby after wolfing his own dinner down. Content to be near Kiba and their new friend Kagome. They had the nice quiet evening that he hoped for and even played with Akamaru for a while before he told her it was time she headed off to bed, informing her that Lady Tsunade said she would begin her training the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

I debated posting this or not since I only have two pages typed up for chapter 5 and I have already submitted 3 chapters in the last 48 hours….. Quite the debate. So I decided to hold on to it for at least a little while and get to typing Chapter 5 instead. Figured that it is possible no one will see I posted another chapter and might miss this one if I post it up too quickly. Can't have you all confused now can I? Well once again, I do not unfortunately own the animes/mangas Naruto or InuYasha. I do however own the made up characters such as Mindy that are only used to spice up the story. By the way, Mindy is making a comeback in Chapter 5 so be prepared.

Psyche, I am totally posting this just so I can leave you in total suspense! Ha! Don't you just love cliffs.

Chapter 4

Another week went by fast and Kagome was kept busy rain or shine. She continued to spend much of her time with Tsunade while Kiba and everyone else worked. Between Shizune and Tsunade both helping her and quizzing her, she was learning quickly. Outside of that, she was getting introduced to several others and found many of them befriending her. Kiba on the other hand was not happy seeing other male shinobi take more than a little interest in her. He was getting less and less time with her as she sank deeper and deeper into her studies. It only took her two weeks to have all the basics down and to start training her chakra. Lady Tsunade spend the first week working on her stamina and dodging skills, also making her work on getting stronger physically.

Tsunade soon had her controlling her chakra and Kagome furthered her training by manipulating her miko-ki as well. Her control of her power became her strength but using the ninja tools remained a weakness along with her physical strength. Tsunade added various body weights and Kiba watched her struggle to keep pace as she jogged through the woods. He admired her determination to become stronger, knowing the half demon she traveled with had not appreciated her learning basic self-defense and using a tanto. He watched her night after night and soon started training right alongside her after his mother chewed his ass out for wasting time.

Almost every night she wore herself to complete exhaustion and he would carry her back to his home and take off the weights before bidding her goodnight. Every night he would go to sleep with her on his mind as he pet Akamaru until he succumbed to the land of dreams. Tonight he lay in bed, her on his mind once more, 'she has been with us for over two months now.' The thought provoking him to wonder how much longer will she stay? Ever since she came back in contact with the well she would visit it daily before her determination set in and she would go back to training. The thought of her going through the well and something happening to her had begun to nag on him since she started visiting the well.

His irritation at the other males in the village had him upset and so did her training but he was glad for a few things. She trained on Inuzuka lands which meant he would be near if not helping her in her training and she lives with him. He was happy she hadn't brought up moving out because he hoped to convince her to stay. Him and Akamaru, plus the rest of the clan have become used to her very quickly and he enjoyed being able to hold her to him as he carries her home after most sessions. It was a time that he looked forward to but it also made him crave more and draw out his more primal side. He scent marked her in any way he could without her noticing, one of the few things that kept his instincts at bay, that and he was afraid he would be being too forward too fast if he let her know. With so much occupying her mind he knew she wasn't looking for a relationship of any sort but he was determined to stay by her side and support her whenever the chance.

Today he was on a mission so he had escorted Kagome to Tsunade who decided she would train her personally today. He knew that would mean Kagome would learn how to pack a punch. Shizune had followed so he wondered if she would also teach her to use those needles. He knew that Kagome was teaching herself the pressure points on a human body.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, he quickly turned around and was unable to react in time to the barrage of attacks unleashed on him. He cursed to himself mentally as he felt the pain in his right side as the blood oozed out. Akamaru quickly attacked the enemy rouge ninja. With his mission completed he had let his guard down some but zoning out like that in thought was costing him quite a bit already. "What do you want with us?" He demanded, knowing they held nothing valuable beyond their lives.

"You are Kiba Inuzuka and his ninken Akamaru. My source says that you are the one who has been providing a home for the mysterious woman Kagome. I have use of her and for me to achieve that objective; I need to borrow your identities. You're the best choice to use in order to get to her. I need you to not return and I have reinforcements to ensure that you don't." A cold chill ran through him at the thought of them getting their hands on Kagome.

"I won't let you!" He shouted, his blood heating up at the thought of someone taking her from him. He nodded at Akamaru and they went into beast mimicry mode and soon after they were spiraling in the air performing fang over fang as the other rogues showed up. They tore up the area until an explosion sent them flying away in the middle of another attack. He regrouped with Akamaru and went into the two-headed beast mode, relentlessly attacking them with all they have.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Kagome, unlike Naruto; she found it hard to get angry at the young woman. Kagome has been very distracted all of a sudden, she hoped whatever was bugging she would get set aside but as she landed another punch and sent her flying once more into the tree line, she decided to call a break. She met her half way and immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked guilty for just a second before she began worrying her lip, a habit that only showed more that something has the girl feeling off. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade; I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. For at least the last hour I have felt that something bad has happened."

"Hmm," she huffed, "well there is no use training when you are this distracted your more like a punching bag than an opponent." Kagome put her head down in shame. "I will pick up on your training later, try relaxing for the rest of the day, it could be nerves, if not then come back to me. I will be in my office."

"Yes Lady Tsunade and I am sorry once again." She watched the Hokage leave, along with Shizune before she sighed and stared up at the clouds. 'Well I could go soak in the hot springs for a bit or meditate under the waterfall.' She turned and headed off to the bath houses.

Izumo and Kotetsu sat bored as always, neither having anything in particular they wanted to talk about. Hearing a noise they looked towards the gate, "Kiba and Akamaru are back from their mission," Izumo commented while Kotetsu jotted it down on the paper. "So mission success?"

He paused and turned towards the two, "Yeah, everything went smooth. I'm headed to give my report." Izumo and Kotetsu nodded and went back to talking and being bored.

Several minutes later they heard Tsume's brisk approach from her own mission with her companion Kuromaru. They watched her sniff the air while Kuromaru sniffed the ground. "Looking for someone in particular?"

"Yes and no." She answered gruffly, she turned towards them. "Kiba and Akamaru, they came through here?"

"Yeah, they were the last ones through here, he said mission was a success and would be reporting to Lady Tsunade." Kotetsu replied, remembering the younger Inuzuka.

"Did they seem different in any way to you?" She questioned as herself and Kuromaru gave them their full attention.

"Well, they were not quite as friendly and talkative; we figured it was because the mission had been boring. You know, come to think of it," they both went deep into thought before Kotetsu continued, "Akamaru and Kiba are usually eager to be back ever since Kagome came to the village. He didn't mention a thing about her and Akamaru seemed..." he thought of a word to put it, "off."

Tsume narrowed her eyes and then turned around, hearing someone land behind her. She found the ANBU stationed around the gate and 'Cat' in front of her. "Is something wrong?" The purple haired ANBU inquired.

"Kiba and Akamaru's scents are off and so was their behavior. It might be an imposter." She informed them.

"You are certain of this?" Another ANBU asked.

"Kuromaru and I are certain something is at least off about him. We can ask Kakashi to summon Pakkun. I feel it is best that we speak with Lady Tsunade, they were supposed to have reported to her." With a nod of their heads, they all fanned out, some going after Kakashi, the rest to the Hokage tower.

Kagome walked along the path leading away from the bath house and into town. Her worry never ceased and she paid no attention to her abused bottom lip as she continued to worry it. Coming around a corner she bumped into someone and felt their arms grab her before she fell. "Eep," she squeaked before looking up, "I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to bump into you."

He smiled down at her, showing he took no offense. He let her go and she gave them some space. "You seem distracted, is everything alright?" He looked at her slightly swollen bottom lip and watched the abuse as she went back to nibbling it for a few seconds before sending him a halfhearted smile.

"Just nerves I think." She shifted her slightly damp locks away from her face.

"You must have just come from the bath house; I'm surprised that didn't do the work." He took in her flushed face, swollen lower lip, and wet hair and had to mentally shake himself from the thoughts that came with it.

"Yeah, I thought it would too," she sighed, letting her shoulders slouch for a second, "I even meditated, or attempted to do so. So I'm going to the well to pray for my friends." He took in the information, remembering that she had described them vaguely before. "Do you know if Kiba has returned from his mission?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him yet today but if I do I will let him know where you are. Perhaps when your mind is at ease, would you like to join me for a walk or something? My family enjoyed your company as well." Her face brightened at the invitation and hearing she left a good impression.

"Yes, that would be nice. I enjoyed myself too. After I get my nerves to ease up I will come see what you are doing." They said their farewells, Kagome heading to the well and Neji continuing on his way.

A few minutes later he noticed a familiar duo and called out to them, remembering he had told Kagome that he would tell Kiba where she was and that she is looking for him. "Kiba," he waited for him to acknowledge him, "Kiba," he called with more force. The brunette finally looked up at him, he relayed his message and watched him continue on before doing so himself. 'He sure isn't himself today.' He glanced back and found the duo gone.

"Come in." Tsunade called as she lazily went through the paperwork, feeling a bit troubled since talking with Kagome. She looked up to see Tsume and a couple ANBU in the room. Narrowing her eyes she stood up. "What's wrong?" Already she could feel a chill roll down her spine as she watched the two ANBU members go to the corners of the room to as a sign of caution as Tsume stepped forward with Kuromaru sniffing around.

"I take it Kiba and Akamaru haven't been here?" She could only smell him from hours ago.

"No, he hasn't been here since I gave him his mission." Her knuckles turned white her fists clenched on the table.

"We have an imposter then disguised as my son and Akamaru." It felt like ice water had just been poured over Shizune and Tsunade. Kakashi appeared in the room with Pakkun. "Well?"

Pakkun stepped forward to get the attention on him. "The scent is wrong."

"I want full scale alert! Find the imposter and I want a team brought here to find Kiba and Akamaru! Find Kagome and bring her here!" She yelled.

Kagome looked guilty for just a second before she began worrying her lip, a habit that only showed more that something has the girl feeling off. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade; I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. For at least the last hour I have felt that something bad has happened."

'I'm an idiot; I should have taken her more seriously.' Hearing a cough, she looked to Shizune who was already looking at the booklet of missions to see who is available.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hana are available to find Kiba and Akamaru." Tsunade nodded and used a hawk to bring them here. She sat back in her chair, worried for the duo and afraid of what someone would want with her student. She didn't know how much time passed before the four of them were in her office. "As you know, we have a situation on our hands. Kiba and Akamaru are missing and someone is impersonating them, I sent them on a mission to a village just down the main road about a two hour walk from here." She studied Hana, seeing the determination in the woman's eyes as she masked her worry.

Neji stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade," he bowed quickly, "Kagome was last headed to the well, she said her nerves were getting to her, she was coming from the bath house and wanted to pray at the well."

She nodded her head, "thank you Neji, you are all dismissed." They left from the office, heading out immediately; she turned to Shizune, "I'm heading to the well."

"I'm coming with." With that they rushed off towards the well.

Kagome hummed distractedly as she approached the well. Closing the distance she knelt down in prayer, tuning out her surroundings and guard down as she focused on her friends in the other world. Closing her eyes, she pictured their smiling faces and laughter, letting it surround her before she began to pray for their health and happiness. She stayed there, keeping her tears at bay and felt the way the wind caressed as it blew gently by. She whispered quietly, "I will return, I will ensure you are all safe."

Her eyes shined in determination as she slowly stood up, still looking down the well before turning and heading to the meadow. Her mind set on becoming stronger, to return stronger and to never have to be weak again. Looking up into the trees she decided to see if she could move through the trees like she has seen Kiba do. The fire ignited and launched her on to a branch. "Whoa! Eeeh eh!" Her arms stretched out as she tried to keep her balance. She looked at a branch of the next to and pushed herself off, mentally cheering as she pushed off again, before "wham!" She groaned and gripped the branch she had launched herself into. 'Note to self, watch where you jump.'

She practiced jumping from tree to tree as she made her way to the meadow. Slowly she got the hang of it enough to pace herself, still not anywhere near as far as the others. Finding the meadow she jumped down to the ground and immediately launched herself into her routine of running, push-ups, crunches, jumping jacks, and then practicing the jutso Tsunade and Shizune showed her earlier. She still felt the chill that something was wrong but figured that for now she can focus her anxiety into her routine.

A chill ran up her spine causing her to freeze for a second before launching into another set. 'Someone is watching me.' She decided on stalling, figuring if she pretended she didn't notice them then it will give her more time to make a plan or hope someone from the village finds her. She kept up her training, waiting for them to make their move. When she felt the temperature drop suddenly, she spun around, finding the meadow covered in frost. Her breath became visible as she lightly panted, watching for movement in her surroundings. Finally, a familiar duo came out of the trees but something didn't seem right to her. She watched who she thought to be Kiba and Akamaru approach her but as she looked at the aura, it was all wrong. "Imposter," she stated, cutting to the chase, not wanting to play around any longer.

They chuckled and slowly changed to their true selves. His skin looked as frosty as the ground, his eyes were like frozen water, hair light blue and white. He dressed warm in a white and tan skin coat with light gray pants and boots. Akamaru turned into a Siberian tiger with its own blue eyes and large appearance. "Hmm, you're the first one to even notice we were imposters. We had walked through the gates and around Konoha, not a soul knew it was someone else."

'No one could see through it? Does that mean no one knows I'm in trouble?' She put on a brave face and asked, "Where are Kiba and Akamaru?"

The twisted smirk that appeared on his face made her gut wrench. "Well you see I couldn't have the real Inuzuka and his mutt show up here so myself and some friends of mine had to ensure they don't make the trip back." The fear in her eyes made him laugh with glee, the pain of knowing someone she cared about has been hurt just because someone was after her again.

"You're lying! Kiba isn't weak and neither is Akamaru!" His laughter increased as she stood their shaking in anger, wanting to punch that face in with her new jutso.

"You're right, they're not. That's why, like I said, some friends of mine had come along with me," she heard and felt the other five aura's as they came out of hiding, "to make sure they don't make it. So far, no one is on our trail, that means they either still don't know of the danger or they haven't found us." He watched her tense up as she felt outnumbered and out powered. "Hmm," he looked behind him, feeling several approaching energies. "We have run out of time it seems. Let's leave a gift for them so they don't feel left out."

Her eyes widened as she watched him turn his back on her, performing several hand signs before an icy blast of shards flew across the meadow, into the tree line. 'This is my chance.' She charged up her fists and struck, "oomph!" Faster than she could blink he had knocked the wind out of her as he elbowed her in the gut and sent her flying into the tree 10 feet behind her. She put up a barrier and watched him smirk, he made several hand signs once again and a dragon of ice formed, going straight at her and her barrier. It opened its mouth and shot out shards before engulfing her barrier. The blast that hit her was unexpected, she didn't think it could break through her barrier, she felt the shards nick her sides before her barrier crumbled.

Groaning, she felt the world spin by her as she shakily sat up, fighting the edges of black trying to consume her vision. The ninja were faced towards her saviors and she watched them send more attacks at whoever came to her rescue. She pushed her self forward, onto her knees and attempted to stand, she felt herself jumble backwards into the tree. She dug into her pouch and grabbed onto some shuriken. Before she could pull her hand out she felt wire wrap around her before another one of her attackers electrocuted her. She faintly remembered screaming before she hit the ground face first.

Tsunade, Tsume, Kakashi, Shizune and a member of ANBU had arrived to the area, dodging the attacks. They were relieved to find Kagome still at the meadow. Tsunade felt a sense of pride as she watched her power up her fists and swing before crashing back into the tree. 'She has already almost mastered it.' She could hear Tsume and Kuromaru each time Kagome was attacked.

"So, the party has arrived," the man with the tiger said. He and the other ninja sent attacks at them; distantly she could hear Kagome scream. They countered the attacks as best they could, all of them conscious of the young woman that is still in harm's way. When the attacks cleared, Kagome was lying still on the ground and wire was being extracted from around her. The tiger left its masters side and gripped Kagome's arm before flinging her on to her back. The five other ninja combined attacks and the one that appeared to be the leader sent a blizzard of snow. When it passed the leader, tiger, and Kagome were gone, the other five were beginning to retreat. The Hidden Leaf ninja chased them in hot pursuit.

Hana and the others were surprised at the short distance the traveled before finding Akamaru lying on top of Kiba, Kiba barely conscious but too beaten to continue. He kept repeating, "Save Kagome," like a mantra as he kept trying to get up. She immediately knelt down by his side and hushed him. His eyes focused on each of them before giving into the darkness. Sakura and I began healing them as soon as Shikamaru and Neji had removed Akamaru from Kiba to a short distance away. Getting all the life threatening wounds, they hurriedly made their way back to Konoha with her wolves helping to carry Akamaru and Shikamaru carrying Kiba over his back.

"Damn it!" She pounded her fist on the ground she got up and punched a tree, sending it flying into several others. They were almost all the way back at Konoha, Kakashi and Tsume went on ahead, chasing after the scent of the tiger. The other three ninja were history. She and the rest of them headed back to the village, she needed to send a team after Kakashi and Tsume and get an update on Kiba and Akamaru.

A while later she sat in her office, drumming her fingers, trying to place those ninja. The one that had sent the blizzard looked to be from the Land of Frost. They were also headed in that direction as well. She pulled out a few books, including the black book and began searching for clues.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Well here it is, the not so long waited for, chapter 5. Did you like the nice cliff? Oh and remember, this chapter is Mindy Striked Back! She got her revenge but you will have to see just how she got it, what it was and who gives her a lesson she will not soon forget. I should just leave it at a cliff again in this chapter but you will have to read to find out if I did or not. Got to keep you wanting more don't I?

Chapter 5

He could hear and smell what he knew to be the hospital. He looked around him and found Akamaru sleeping nearby, all injuries appearing to be healed. He began to test his body, feel stiff all over. Hearing the door opened he looked to see who came in and found his sister smiling gently at him, her worry disappearing from her eyes. He tried to remember how and why he ended up in here.

Then it hit him, 'they were after Kagome,' he thought. He sat up slowly and looked at his sister, his face serious. "What happened? Is she okay? I need to see Kagome!"

The emotion in his sister's eyes was not what he wanted to see, not the answer he wanted. "I'm sorry Kiba that is not possible." She watched him squeeze his eyes shut and clench his fists. "Mother and Kakashi are in pursuit, the other five ninja were taken care of. Lady Tsunade has been surrounding herself with books trying to find out whom and why. She is waiting to hear from one of them and is sending you and me with a group as reinforcements. When you're both set we will leave, but dress warm, we are most likely headed to the Land of Frost." She warned. She turned to Akamaru who by then was awake and alert. She scratched him behind the ears before leaving.

Kiba stared down at the sheets, snarling at himself for his failure to make it there, to eliminate the threat. 'I failed to protect her.' He didn't hear the knock at the door, too absorbed in his emotions to pay attention to anything. The battle and his sister's words running through his mind, "the other five ninja were taken care of." 'Wait! There were twelve of them, could they be..! We need to leave!' Hearing a throat clear he looked up to see Neji and Naruto.

"Don't place the blame on you," Neji started, Naruto nodding in agreement, "they had every ninja looking for Kagome and the imposters. The imposters had backup and surrounded Kagome in the meadow in your compound. Tsunade said even her barrier of miko-ki was breached. They couldn't attack with Kagome in the way; the ice user jumped on the tiger with Kagome out cold, and made his escape. The others served as distractions. We will be following the trail most likely to the land of Frost; it will be a two day journey at least."

Kiba grunted as he got up and began stretching, loosening up his muscles, "There is a problem though," he got out of bed and walked to his clothes, "you only took care of five while I had been attacked by a dozen." He pulled his clothes on before facing Neji and the others as he situated his gear and zipped up his jacket. "They are either planning to ambush them along the way or they are setting a trap. Meaning we need to get going." Akamaru came to stand by him, the rare instance that they looked serious before a battle and not blood thirsty.

The group separated, Kiba and Akamaru still needed to ready them for a cold environment. He packed a bag for the both of them and they immediately left to meet up with the group and departed from there. Tsunade watched the from a vantage point, already preparing herself for a long couple days after they return, missions like this they don't come back from unscathed. The Sasuke retrieval one had gone drastically bad, almost losing every single one of them, had it not been for their alliance with Suna, they would have been lost and the medic-nin arriving just in time to save them.

Traveling was quick and quiet with short breaks, marking the trail as they went. They had the majority of the tracking abilities with them, should more back up ninja be sent, they would need to know how to find them. Kiba and Hana led the front tracking with their ninken, Neji close behind them to search for traps, Naruto taking up the rear to protect their backs. Neither really spoke, as odd as it was, they were just too busy preoccupying their minds with the mission and their emotions.

Even with them as preoccupied as they were, the tension was still thick. Not the usual tension a mission like this would bring on but a tension not usually found in this group. Hana and Naruto were weary of it; both trying to shove it to the back of their minds as much as possible but it festered in the two dark haired males. They had a determination to not be outdone by one another fueling their adrenaline. Both felt this invisible but masculine energy egging them both on. They became rivals over a young woman who is now the one that is captured and both wanted to save her, be the first to her.

Hours later they had yet to come across any traps or signs of battle, they were already towards the end of the day and they were pushing themselves hard to gain ground. The scent of the trail had already been several hours old and they determined them to be at least half a day ahead of them so after a short break before sunset they went back to traveling deep into the night, their slightly enhanced vision helping them until they stopped just short of the moon reaching its peak. Each one slept lightly, neither submerging themselves into a dream or REM sleep, knowing they would need to wake up once it began to get light out. They had trained their bodies to adjust to little sleep and rest, and fueling up on protein and water, the Inuzuka siblings also bringing military pills.

The chill in the air as they got a couple hours into their journey that morning had verified that they had gained ground on their journey to the Frost country and strengthened their assumptions of where the mission will end up. They knew they had gotten closer to Frost country fast but they noticed they were still traveling at the same distance from the two jonin and the kidnapper. They were not the only ones that traveled late and rose early.

In the late morning they stopped for another break by a clear stream, refilling their bottles and changing into the warmer clothing they packed. Hana walked to the direction her brother was located, passing by a few trees and stopping when she found him looking at a dulled arrowhead and shuriken attached to a strip of leather, forming a necklace, a few small fangs pearls making it more feminine.

"It's a gift I been making for Kagome. The arrowhead represents her and her powers as a priestess, the shuriken as a ninja. The fangs so she never forgets us should we ever be separated indefinitely and the pearls for her beauty and the jewel she once protected, the one that led her to us." His sister approached and looked at the necklace closer, seeing that Inuzuka was delicately written on the back of the fangs, each one containing a small amount of his chakra to keep it from fading. "She has trained so hard and pushed herself to exhaustion in the short time of her training. She mumbles in her sleep about being weak and dead-weight among other negative words. It makes me wonder why she would be so haunted by so many negative words when she is none of those." He looked up to see the softness in his sister's eyes, not the hardness that has been there since they left the Hidden Leaf village.

The one-sided conversation remained on Hana's mind as they continued on. Her brother she knew had a crush on the girl since the very first day but she had noticed the signs of him falling for the girl hard. Kagome has indeed been very driven to get stronger fast and has applied her full attention to it but the small things she did, never escaped Hana's sharp eyes. The way her eyes lit up when she had Kiba's attention, the ferocity she would use in her training once he was near, the way she would sigh after she would subconsciously take in his scent when he would carry her home. Her body language would change, although small, it was enough for her to know that the feelings of her brother were not unrequited, she just had yet to give herself time to explore it. She hoped she wasn't doing it on purpose but had a feeling that Kagome knew she felt something for Kiba, just afraid to explore it, afraid to acknowledge it for it really is.

They had only been traveling for a little over an hour, sun almost to its peak, when she alerted the rest of the group that they had gained a lot of ground on both groups. The temperature had also taken a steady drop. At the edge of a deep valley they could see the frost on the trees on the other side. Taking one last short break to clear their heads, they quickly crossed the valley and entered Frost country, being extra careful to watch out for traps and enemy ninja. It didn't take long for them to find an area where several traps had been detonated and small battle, a corpse of one of the enemies remaining. They gave the area a small girth and continued on, beginning to see mountains in the distance.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, gossips of the recent events were spreading fast, on almost every corner the gossip occurred and spread further. Outside a small café a group of girls sat enjoying their snacks as they gave rapt attention to the woman bragging her of latest success. Not all of the listeners were happy to hear the news, some were actually very disgusted. However, they wished to get all the details before they left to find someone that could do something about it.

The woman, known as Mindy among other names, was going on about her success in eliminating her latest threat to her list of ninja that are good enough to have her draped on their arm. Yes, that is how she sees things, that she is always good enough, everyone else needed to meet her standards. The latest target to her schemes of elimination being Kagome, she didn't like that she was getting a lot more attention.

During one of her angry tirades of cursing the woman to hell for all the torture she can endure and more, a man approached her. He had overheard a few parts of her conversation, "all the ninja males are talk to her", "new woman", "even the Hokage and other females speak to her". It was the tip off he needed and now he needed to know who this woman is and what she looks like, maybe she is the same one he has had suspicions on.

Mindy though, did not feel bad about Kiba and Akamaru getting hurt. The fact that they and others are out there risking their lives to save hers. No, she decided it "it serves him right" he should just take it as punishment for rejecting her. This is the "consequences" of stealing her men and her men choosing another over her. She could care less if they were hurt during that punishment. Some of the girls gushed about how clever she was to find another that could take care of their competition but none of them were happy with Kiba getting hurt and now he, Naruto, and Neji are gone, risking their lives to save her. It was too romantic and fairy-tale like for their pleasure, her being a fair maiden in distress and has three knights in shining armor to save her.

The ones who had a fully functioning heart had finally gotten sick of hearing how Mindy spied on Kagome to find her schedule and help the man who would quite potentially harm her. She showed him to the Inzuka clan dwellings and pointed to everything she could find that would be linked with her normal schedule and even kept tabs on when she would be alone.

Kaori and a couple other girls got up and left, having heard enough. What they really wanted was someone that could teach her a lesson she won't forget. Suddenly it dawned on her, she knew just she would do this, more like the two Kunoichi's she knew would be furious for a few reasons. One being that this is their teammates that are in danger and Mindy aided an enemy of the village. Two, they heard they like the new girl right from the start, possibly even friends with her. Three, they had a long history of bad chemistry with Mindy, they didn't like her and she didn't like them. It especially infuriated them when Mindy tried to make them look bad for deciding to be Kunoichi's and not civilians.

Yes, the three girls were certain they could count on them to deal with Mindy, after all, the rookie 9 as they had been called, have been close as comrades. They helped each other train and gave a healthy competition once they worked a lot of the kinks out. Either way, what she had done was terribly wrong and in fact she betrayed the village by not reporting the spy and even helping him out of her own free will. Quite likely she won't be around much longer or she will be learning the meaning of 'community' with some tough punishment.

They in fact were not even truly fan-girls at all; they were just playing the act so Mindy wouldn't find out their true interests. She had this habit of judging all the male shinobi and once one of them got the attention of a female, she would decide if they are good enough for her or not. The ones they like are not on her list and want to keep it that way. They were guards and scouts, not prodigies or from any well-known clan. They were attracted to how average they are, to them they sparkle much brighter are much more in-tune with themselves.

It didn't take long and they found themselves at the flower shop to check their before searching for them at the hospital. Luckily, they were both in there, calmly chatting as they made new floral arrangements for different customers. Ino and Sakura looked up from their work as they greeted the girls, a bit confused as to why they would be here.

It wasn't long and they had recounted everything they had missed out on due to being in the flower shop. From the second they told them that Mindy had knowingly and willingly aided the spy their expressions were furious but they were near murderous when they closed up shop to do pest control for the citizens of Konoha.

The wind howled as they travelled blowing gusts of brittle leaves and snow into their faces making them squint to see the land they traversed as they continued to track the scents. Tsume and Kakashi's scents were becoming noticeably stronger as well as the scent of blood. They guessed they must have been ambushed or fell into a trap, possibly due to the fierce conditions. It didn't take much to convince them to try and push forward faster as they kept to the ground, knowing the branches are more than likely icy by now.

Hana's worry for her mother grew and she knew Kiba is just as worried as well. They also had Naruto who would undoubtedly be worried of Kakashi, his former sensei. Neji, the others would still be worried being it is their comrades up ahead and Konoha ninja have a strong sense of comradeship. There is no telling what might be up there, what condition they might be in. "We need to move fast!" She shouted over the wind towards the group. Everyone picked up into a jog, the most they could do without wearing themselves out too much.


End file.
